


Antithesis

by S_EER (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/S_EER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TGIF...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antithesis

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to Beatriceorme, mistress-of-hyphenated-description, July 2005

Doesn't have to be fast or screamingly intense. A long and lazy Friday-night, hell-it's-been-a-long-week, are-you-as-wasted-as-I-am fuck can be the best it gets. 

Lips brush an exquisite glide of tired melting kisses to carry them beyond exhaustion on the slow roll of a loving tongue. They linger over weary skin, careful and thorough, gentling the world’s tight knots until the jangle of a thousand small vexations fades into the whisper of a single sweet caress. 

No hard nudge but a slide sustained, deep strokes in lieu of fierce wild rush—the last a spill of brimming ecstasy, not passion’s raging storm. 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)


End file.
